Oh How Fate Works
by Ace.Stone
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Bakura's the Captain of a ship, a ship that crashes thanks to a storm. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a beautiful island with Marik and Malik, who are his best friends. When he meets Akefia on the island, will sparks begin to fly? When they learn that they are chosen to fight and defend not just their planet, but universe, how will the fair? And how about their new enemy's son? How does he fit into all this?

Pairings: Please vote for them! Here are the choices right now.

Akefia/Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

or

Akefia/Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou

* * *

Marik couldn't believe his luck. When he had woken up today, it had been to a rather painful headache that nothing seemed to be able to cure. Not even the tea that usually soothed him down after he woke up. The next thing that had happened was that he had been put on dish duties, something that he hated and dreaded doing. Having to clean up after about a hundred people was utter _hell_. Usually, he'd complain. But with the headache and knowing that his complaints would do nothing but anger others around him, he chose to keep his complaints to himself.

And now, this.

The storm had seemed to come out of no where, waking the ship's occupants away with the startling movements the ship suddenly started making. He could hear the sound of thunder and knew that they were sailing right in the middle of the storm. The ship's rocking did nothing to help him with his running, making him slam into the walls with loud curses that would usually wake the dead.

Sadly, Bakura was not dead.

Slamming into the Captain's door, it burst open with his weight and he yelled, "Bakura! Get your ass out of bed and onto the deck! We're sailing right through a storm." He blinked a little as he looked at his 'Captain' Bakura, and realized he was already up and getting dressed.

"Consider yourself lucky, Marik," Bakura hissed at him. "that the rocking of the ship threw off my aim." Marik was about to ask him what he meant, when he looked to the right of him. Right by the door frame next to his head, a knife stood embedded there.

_Note to self, _Marik mentally thought, _don't wake Bakura up any more. _Bakura always had a bit of a temper problem. Although, Marik had never been given the duty to wake the silver haired male up.  
Marik couldn't help but think that Bakura was beautiful as he unchanged. He was moving in haste, looking rather clumsy as he tried to balance on one foot to put his pants on while trying to button his shirt at the same time. Bakura's pale skin gleamed in the dim light thanks to the sweat that he had woken up in, and his blood red eyes looked more like gems in the lighting.

Marik knew that he himself was hot. He had sandy blonde hair which was as wild as Bakura's. His eyes were a strange lavender color. No, by no means was he unattractive. But right now, he couldn't help but to want to ravish Bakura as he finished buttoning up his green shirt as well as putting a buckle around his slacks. Marik himself just wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Marik! Go get Malik. I want to see if he can stop the storm, at least hold it back a bit. Knowing him, he's up on the deck trying to help out." Marik nodded at Bakura's order, before turning and running out. Malik is their ship's mage. Ships usually have a mix of mages and sailors, but their ship was much different. They went after sailors, mages, thieves...anyone who was looking for a home. After all, this ship could always use a couple new hands.

When Marik ran up the stairs to get above deck, he was already drenched in rain before he had gotten outside. Who was dumb enough to leave the hatch open? Oh wait...that was him. Marik ran out, stopping in the rain to try to make out Malik's figure. Although that was hard to do with the onslaught of rain obscuring his view. Malik's figure looked like his, albeit his was muscular while Malik's was a little more slender and soft. "Malik?" he yelled, and he heard someone yell his name. Looking to the left, he saw Malik.

Malik was looking at the bird's nest up at the top, what they called the spot where the person who usually looks out for storms and land usually resided. And when Marik looked up, he realized something. It was on fire. He looked back at Malik and saw him cursing, and then watched as water shot out from around Malik at at the fire. Marik tried to recall who was scheduled to be up there today, but couldn't think of anyone.

_Besides, with how that fire was raging, if the fire didn't kill them then the smoke did. _He thought. Waiting until Malik put the fire out, Marik ran towards him. "Malik, Bakura wants to know if-" He was cut off by the hatch slamming up, and he watched as Bakura emerged. The Captain didn't seem to fear the rain, nore did the rain seem to hinder his movements as he stalked towards the two of them.

"Why the hell are you two just standing around? I asked you to ask Malik if he could stop this bloody st-" Bakura himself was cut off. Marik watched as his bad luck just continued to demonstrate itself, as a strike of lightening suddenly hit the ship, right where-

Fuck, the gunpowder! He thought, before there was a boom and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to go a different path, so please ignore the summery in the first chapter. It's practically the same thing.

Summery: Bakura's the Captain of a ship, a ship that crashes thanks to a storm. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a beautiful island with Marik and Malik, who are his best friends. When he meets Akefia on the island, will sparks begin to fly? When they learn that they are chosen to fight and defend not just their planet, but universe, how will the fair? And how about their new enemy's son? How does he fit into all this?

Pairings: Please vote for them! Here are the choices right now.

Akefia/Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

or

Akefia/Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou

* * *

_**On a isolated island**_

The sound of birds chirping filled the air, mixing in with the sound of waves crashing against the shore and wildlife in general. Sounds of bushes shaking as the wind blew a gentle breeze made the island seemed like a paradise, despite the dangers that it held. The sky was clear blue, not a trace of clouds in the sky as the sun's rays beat down on all the animals. The island was incredibly beautiful, that much was certain.

And it was also incredibly dangerous.

A figure was running. A figure with silver hair and tan skin, a scar running beneath his right eye. He was tall and muscular, and he wore nothing but a pair of khaki shorts. Sweat rippled down his skin as he pumped his arms to gain speed, the sound of dangerous footsteps behind him telling him that his chaser has not given up quite yet.

_Damn it, I have to loose it, _the figure thought. The figure's name was Akefia. The infamous Thief King. That was, until he got caught and thrown in the ocean. To bad for the people who threw him in, the ocean didn't kill him. But instead, it guided him. He could hear his chaser letting out a ferous roar, the roar of a hungry and desperate lion. He pushed leaves and branches out of his way as he ran through the forest, jumping over any roots that was sticking out of the ground. In his hands he held two spear like sticks that have been sharped to the point that almost looked as dangerous as a sword. Something he wished he had right now.

Akefia growled as he heard the lion's feet getting louder and louder, meaning it was getting closer and closer. He had to either loose it or kill it. Perferbally the latter, since he was running out of food back at his makeshift camp. As he ran, he looked for a place that he could use to get out of the lion's reach. And then he saw it. A fallen tree, with it's body leaning against another, not fallen, tree! The perfect place to escape the lion's reach!

With a burst of speed, Akefia ran up the body of the fallen tree, before leaping for one of the branches on the standing tree. The lion went for the standing tree, going so far as to try to jump up at the branch that Akefia was on. He was on one of the lower branches, which is what he wanted. Close enough for him to attack the lion, but far enough from any immediate danger.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," the silver haired boy muttered, before taking a deep breath and jumping off of the branch. He grunted as he landed on the lion's back, pretty sure he heard something snap as he heard the lion let out a roar of pain and hunger, right before it was silenced with one of Akefia's makeshift spears stabbing the back of it's throat. It let out a whimper, before falling limp.

"Now how am I going to carry this?" He muttered to himself.

**XXX**

Malik groaned as he woke up, a pounding pain going on in his head as he realized that he wasn't on his bed on the Change of Heart (the ship him, Bakura, and Marik were on). He pushed himself up into a sitting position, sand sticking onto his clothes as he realized that he didn't see neither Marik nor Bakura around him. He wondered if the current had moved them away from him, or even drowned them. As each thought kept going through his head, he got more and more worried that he was the only crew member of the Change of Heart. That was, until he heard two loud voices coming from his right.

"Malik!" He heard the voices, and he turned his head in their direction. He was shocked when he heard the concern and worry in the voices, since neither Marik or Bakura were emotional men. They tended to avoid showing any emotions when they could, besides anger and strength. The ones that could keep the crew from rebelling. Not that any of them would. The Change of Hearts had the best captain and the best first man, and anyone on the ship who disagreed with it was a idiot.

"I'm over here!" he yelled, wincing at the pain in his throat. How long had he been out? Obviously a while...he felt thirsty. It hurt, hearing and seeing all the water around him but knowing that it would only hurt his body more if he gave in and drank the salty water. Plus, he didn't know how clean these waters were. Although, he was starting to think it might be worth the danger...

He blinked up as a canteen was thrown in front of him, and he saw both Marik and Bakura practically on top of him. Had he been that engrossed with his thirst? He really did need this water...  
"Thanks," he said right before grabbing the canteen and drinking it. He drank it fast, knowing that he shouldn't but honestly not giving a fuck at the moment. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he stopped, his throat feeling better and the headache he woke up with slowly receeding. "Where are we?" he asked.  
Malik took a good look at the other two. He didn't see any injuries on them, but that didn't stop him from chanting a small spell under his breath that would allow him to see any internal or external bleeding. When he saw nothing, he felt relieved.  
"Right now, I don't give a fuck." Marik said, pulling Malik up causing him to gasp. His gasp turned into a moan, as he felt the other male's lips on his. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck as Bakura came behind him and started giving him kisses and licks on his neck.

Although all three of them would deny it if they were asked, they were in some type of relationship together. Malik didn't know how to explain it. They didn't go on 'dates' or do all the lovey dovey shit that normal couples did, although a part of Malik craved for them to. But they weren't exactly fuck buddies. More like...fuck buddies with emotional benefits, if that made any sense. Malik knew that one day they'd probably end up together, and that's what kept him going.

He gasped for air as Marik stopped the kiss, and Marik said, "now that that's out the way, I give a fuck." Malik couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how Marik could get him to grin, even in the worse of situations.

"I don't know, but I tend to find out." Bakura said. "Now come on, we have some exploring to do."

_**Back with Akefia**_

Akefia frowned as he dropped the lion at his campsite, eyes narrowing as he looked down the shore he was on. His camp site was in between twin rocks, both of them taller then him and giving him the perfect spot to hide from anything that might attack while giving him the perfect place to watch out. And right now, he saw what looked to be three people just like him. All drenched in water.

_Did they end up being thrown out here to, _he wondered, although he decided to wait a bit before approaching them. He strained his ears to see if he could catch any part of their conversation, but he couldn't. He frowned, before a idea came to him. Quick as lightening, he ran into the forest and stayed close to the tree line as he got closer and closer to them. He strained his ears as he got to the closest tree by them, and listened to their conversation. His eyes widened when he watched the sexual exchange, feeling a hardness occur in his lower regions. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Although it didn't help with how hot they all looked, especially the silver haired male. Oh, the things he'd do to that male.

He blinked, just then realizing how much alike they looked. They both had silver hair, and Akefia was only about a inch or so taller then the pale version of himself. The other also didn't have the same scar he had, and he was a little bit more muscular...

"Who's there?" He jumped as he heard the smallest male out of all three of them call out, and he realized that the other two looked quite alike. Akefia would go so far as to say that they might even be brothers. Both had sandy blonde hair, although the smaller one's was more tame then the taller.  
"Malik? Why do you think someone's there?" He heard the pale one ask.

"Yeah, it's probably just a animal." The other look alike said.

'Malik', just gave both of them looks as if they offended him.  
"Mage, remember? I can sense when someone's near when their not hiding their spiritual presense to well. Gosh Bakura and Marik, way to trust me." Akefia silently fumed as he listened to the other boy's words. Just what he needed, a Mage. He's never liked Mages, they seemed to always think so highly over themselves just because they could do magic. In his mind, he didn't see why humans put up with them.

Deciding not to delay himself any longer, Akefia took a deep breath before slowly exiting the forest.

_**XXX**_

Bakura frowned as he looked at Malik, wondering if maybe he hit his head on something when the ship exploded. He didn't hear or see anyone around them, yet Malik seemed certain someone was. _Maybe I should check him out..._Bakura thought, a smirk on his face as he recalled his words. Oh, he'd like to check Malik out...In more ways then one.

His eyes went to the treeline as he heard steps, his eyes narrowing as his hand went to his waist line. Thankfully, his knife was still in the sheath which somehow stayed clapsed to his hip. He ripped it out as a body came walking out of the treeline, his eyes going up and down the male's body. He looked like him...although not exactly. The new comer was tan and had a more muscular build, although Bakura had no doubt that he could over power the other if he had to. The other also had a scar under his right eye which would have taken away one's beauty if it was anyone else, but instead it only seemed to perfect it for this guy. It showed his strength and struggles, and Bakura found a _certain _part of himself waking up...

"Who the hell are you?" He heard Marik hiss out, and he smirked as he realized what the two blonde's were doing. They tended to do this when someone they didn't know approached them on the Change of Hearts. Marik would distract them while Malik would go off to the side, warming up a spell just in case they needed it. Bakura watched the other guy closely, watched as his eyes followed both Marik and Malik, and he couldn't help but smirk. He wasn't going to be a easy person to fight if they needed to, Bakura was certain of this.

"I'm called Akefia. No need to tell me your names, I overheard." Bakura's neither regions only hardened more at the guy's voice, finding it one of the most sexies noises he heard. Most people would be embarrassed about being this aroused around someone, but not Bakura. He didn't care if the other knew it or not.

"Why you-"

Marik's reply was cut off by the sound of what almost sounded like thunder behind them. Bakura whipped around, his knife raised in a position to attack or defend, and he blinked as he suddenly saw four figures in front of him. Two men, and two female.

The first man was tall and fair toned. He had short hair and piercing blue eyes that looked as cold as ice. This guy had a white trench coat on with a black shirt and black pants. Black leather boots went up to his knees. The guy was tall and lean looking, however he had a frightening aura around him. A no bullshit one. The other male was almost his exact opposite. He was small, Bakura doubted he was even 5'2. His hair was tricolored, a strange mix of black, purple, and blonde that Bakura knew just couldn't be natural. He had a black shirt and a blue blazer along with blue jeans, looking more like he just came out of school then anything. He had a aura of cheerfulness around him that made Bakura sick.

The first female was beautiful. She had a white sleevless shirt underneath a purple minijacket. She had a purple skirt that was almost obscenley short, but made her look more beautiful then a prostitute. She had purple high heel boots that pushed her height to almost rival the taller male's. Her blonde hair fell down in blonde waves and framed her big violet eyes. She had a aura of confidence of herself that Bakura couldn't help but admire. The other female wasn't as beautiful as the other, she looked like most girl's he had seen. She had a yellow t-shirt underneath a pink jacket, and a pair of short jean shorts along with thigh length boots. Bakura frowned as he couldn't get a read on her, the girl not really having anything eyepopping on her like the others did. She had shoulder length brown hair and had bright blue eyes.

"It's about time you met each other," the blonde female said, a smirk on her face. "we've been waiting so long for this day. We were about to just teleport you guys to us."

Bakura's eyes narrowed at her, his hand not moving his blade from it's position. He didn't trust these people. They were obviously strong and powerful, he could feel it practically radiate off of each of them.

"What do you mean?" Malik said, and Bakura risked a glance towards him. He blinked his eyes as he saw Malik's arms encased in fire, and he wondered when the male had learned that spell. He looked back towards the new group, and saw the tallest male sigh in what looked to be agitation.

"Can you guys stop acting like cavemen and put down your arms? We're trying to be peaceful here," when neither Bakura or Malik did as he said, he growled and said, "have it your way." Bakura gasped as he felt his knife get knocked out of his hand and into the ocean and he watched as Malik's arms were soon put out when a small whirlwind appeared around him. It was then that Bakura realized that the 'whirlwind' was actually the tall guy moving!

"Seto! Stop that! We're trying to be peaceful here!" The smallest person, the small male, scoled and suddenly 'Seto' appeared back at his side. "I'll explain it to you as best as we can. A few months ago, in another universe, a Demi-God started challenging us. The real Gods. Well, we warned him to stop and he didn't. Universe by universe, he's travelled and conquered them in such speed that we haven't been able to stop him. Thankfully, we were able to convince someone in his crew to be a mole.

We learned that his next target is this universe. Eath, in particular. He plans on taking control of it. However, to do that he needs to have a 'tournament' of sorts. In order to do this, him and his crew has to fight a group of people that we decide to protect earth. You guys are part of that group."

"So...we're supposed to protect earth from a bunch of invaders?" Marik asked, his voice sarcastic. "And why should we believe you?"

"Easy, hun," the blonde female said. She brought her hand up, and all of their eye's widened as the ground suddenly seemed to shake. Bakura gasped as cracks seemed to spread on the land they were on, before the land started seperating. As quickly as it began, he watched as the ground shifted back into position. Bakura, Malik, Akefia, and Marik all looked at the group, none of them having a doubt now. In order to move land, you'd have to be nothing short then a God!

"How are we suppose to fight them?" Malik suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Easy," The brunete girl responded. "since the Demi-God has interferred with out plans, we are allowed to interfere. We will personally train each and every one of you, as well as give you weapons to fight them with. Each one of us will train one of you in specific." She said.

"We know this is a lot to take in," the smallest male said. "So we'll let you sleep on it tonight. Just know, tomorrow begins your training. From what we here, you have no time to waste."

* * *

Don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing!


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Bakura's the Captain of a ship, a ship that crashes thanks to a storm. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a beautiful island with Marik and Malik, who are his best friends. When he meets Akefia on the island, will sparks begin to fly? When they learn that they are chosen to fight and defend not just their planet, but universe, how will the fair? And how about their new enemy's son? How does he fit into all this?

Pairings: Please vote for them! Here are the choices right now.

Akefia/Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik (2 Votes)

or

Akefia/Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou (No vote)

Hey everyone, I would just like to take a moment to thank those of you that are reviewing, reading, and putting me on your alert list! You have no idea how awesome that makes me feel! Anyways, we get to meet Ryou this chapter. Although, my Ryou is a bit different then the others. Or at least, I think so. Anyways, why not review and make me feel better after you read this chapter?

* * *

_**In a different Universe**_

In another universe, a ship flew slowly in space. The ship looked like something someone would see in one of those Sci-Fi movies. There was a point to it, in both the front and the back, and a large dome being the 'body' of the ship. The dome was surrounded by glass, glass that lit and darkened as they got closer and further from the sun. The ship was moving incredibly slow, almost lazily.

Inside the front point, there stood a man standing in a rather large room. The room had many monitors and keypads and keyboards, various doors connecting the room to unknown locations. People sat behind desks and monitors, speaking to each other or on the phone as they did so. Some with smiles, some with frowns, but most with neutral faces. At first glance, one might think that this was just a regular crew. Until, one would take a closer look.

Some of them weren't normal people. Some looked like complete monsters that came out of video games. Some looked like beings you would see in the Mass Effect games. Others just looked like regular humans, besides the claws and red eyes or other things of that degree. However, in the middle of the room, looking out through a window that took up one of the walls and showed the many stars, was one who appeared like just a normal human. He wore a black cape with a red shirt, black trousers that seemed to mold onto the lower part of his body. He appeared middle age, although he looked good for his age. He had midnight blue hair and large doe brown eyes, with his skin on the tan side. A smirk was on his face as his eyes took in the sight in front of him.

Planets of various degrees of beauty, all had a dark ring around them.

The ring looked like one of Saturn's rings, except completely black. Most people wouldn't understand what they were for, but anyone on the ship did. That ring meant that the planet the ring surrounds belongs to him, and not the foolish Gods. Oh, how foolish these Gods are to think that they are ever going to catch up with him and stop him from obtaining any of his goals. One of which, would be killing the Gods. The Gods were old and foolish, not adjusting to the times. The man, he knew he'd make a better God. He'd trump all of them, and soon everyone would bow at his glory.

"Captain Touzoko, we have gotten news of the Rebellion in Morha." One of the more monstrous creatures said in a dark voice that sounded like he had something in his throat.

Alistair Touzoko grinned as he heard the creature talk, and his grin widened as he turned to face it. "Oh? The planet that has been rebelling against us? How are things?" he asked, his voice calm and wise. And that was he voice took that tone, it meant that he did _not _want to hear any bad news. Unless the one who told it didn't mind losing their head.

"It was going south until we sent your son in. The enemy fear him, mostly because no one has lived to tell anyone what he looks like. And with his rather...angelic appearance, he has gotten past many guards." The creature said, and Alistair grinned. Ryou...the boy had been a huge asset to him, to him and his cause. The boy's skill with a bow and arrow was unparallelled. No one could even hope to stand a chance, and that made him perfect for both far distance and short distance fighting.

"He's getting rid of the last of the rebels as we speak. He said that he'd probably be home later tonight. And then we can start our way to your next target. Have you decided which planet you'd like to go to, sir?" The monster asked, and Alistair grinned.  
"I have, actually. I've been thinking about it for a long time, but our 'army' hasn't been big enough. But now...I think we should attack the God's most precious planet." He said, a evil smirk on his face.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Earth will finally find itself with a worthy leader."

**XXX**

**On Morha**

A figure ran through the trees, going in and out of the shadows as he did so.

The figure clutched a deadly machete in his hands as he pushed his body to travel faster, his breath coming out of his mouth faster and faster as he strained his ears to hear any sound of his pursuer. But there was none. He's made the mistake of stopping before, back where there was three others with him, and he would not be making the same mistake again.

Morha was a beautiful planet, a planet made of completely wildlife and rivers. The planet had nothing but mountains, jungles, and rivers. The people who lived on it appeared like what they had the people who came from that big ship called 'Cavemen' with their animals clothing. When the people of Morha had first seen the ship, they had thought that the God's have sent a weapon down to doom them all. Only, it didn't turn out to be the God's or a weapon to destroy them. It turned out to be something worse.

A tyrant.

The people had tried to resist, they did, but the people who came from the ship had such high tech weapons that they didn't stand a chance. So most people submitted. Live to fight another day, as they say. But the figure that was running, and a few others, did not. They had tried to 'enlist' others to join their cause, and only made a small army. But the army was fierce, and they seemed to actually be pushing the ship people back.

And then, the Hunter came. That's what they called him. No one knows what he looks like, just that he uses bow and arrows to kill anyone. And so far, it seems he hasn't failed. The figure running through the trees, hoped to be the exception. He ran and ran, pushing tree limbs out of his way and jumping over any roots that seemed to be sticking out of the ground. He smiled as he heard the sound of a river nearby, knowing that if he could jump in it he'd be safe-

The man gasped as pain flared in his back, and for a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye, before darkness engulffed him.

**XXX**

A caped figure with a cape that has black and gold swirls on it knelled on one of the branches of a tree, watching as his prey collapsed down with his bow still raised. He lowered it as he took a second to watch him, looking for any signs of breathing or other signs of life.

_And that's the last one, _the figure thought to itself, before it jumped off the branch. As it 'fell' down to the earth, it didn't seem human. The hood fell down, revealing pale skin and soft, tame silver hair framing a heart shaped face that had two big, wide doe brown eyes on it. His feet struck the ground without any sound, seeming more like a ghost then the Hunter that he was a second ago. He took one arrow out of his quiver on his back, just in case any nast surprises decided to spring up. He walked towards the body before checking for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as he didn't feel anything.

Ryou Bakura had always been good at archery, and his father understood that early on. His father had trained him relentlessly as he grew up how to be the best he was at everything, especially archery. Ryou was one of the smartest and fastest, and definitely the best with arrow from his universe, if not all of them. And his father made sure all of his friends knew it.

When Ryou found out about his father challenging the Gods, he thought he was crazy. But he couldn't rebell against his father. The planet they were from, the biggest rule it had was to never abandon family. And he couldn't find it in himself to do that, even if he died because he didn't. But now, Ryou had doubts about the Gods. If they were all powerful, where were they at? Why couldn't they catch up with his father?

_Get a move on, Ryou, _he thought to himself. _Father will be pleased, _he thought, a ounce of hope flashing through his eyes as he brought up his left wrist. On it, a bracelet with many buttons was fastened tightly. He grinned as he pressed one of the buttons, his whole world turning white before the white disappeared and he was in the command center of his 'Home'. His home being the ship that flew in space, traveling from Universe to Universe. Everyone on it called it the Mobile Home, since it made them feel better having a name they could use in public on other planets without giving anything away.

His father turned towards him, a wide grin on his face as his dull doe brown eyes looked back at him. Ryou could remember a time when he was a kid that his dad's eyes shone with a light, but he seemed to have lost that. And Ryou has always promised himself to find a way to bring it back.

"Ryou, my boy, since you're back I suppose that means you have completed your mission?" Ryou relaxed as he heard his father talk, nodding his head.

"I did, father. The rebels were hard to deal with since their fighting styles were more animal-like then what we are accustomed to. I'd suggest taking a few soldiers and leaving them there to learn the people's way of life and fighting techniques, so we can know how to fight others if we need to or plan inhabitants similar to them." He suggested, and his father nodded.  
"I _have _taught you well. I will dispatch a group of soldiers immediately. And then, we'll go for our next target." Alistair said, and Ryou could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye again. "Tell me, Ryou, haven't you always wanted to go to earth?"

**XXX**

When Bakura woke up on the island, for the second time, he frowned as he heard the sound of yells and other tell tale signs of combat. He rolled over onto his stomach, seeing both Marik and Malik standing a few feet from each other. Both were panting and shirtless, looking like twin brothers. But they weren't. Bakura knew that the two got annoyed every time some scoffed at them when they showed any affection that was more then brotherly around other people, and Bakura always had the urge to knock someone out. He wasn't going to let anyone scoff at his best friends without at least imagining a thousand ways to torture them.

Bakura have seen the two fight before, and they had two completely different styles of fighting. Marik is a tank, rather then thinking he'd rather go in and start hitting, punching, and killing anything in his way. Malik, on the other hand, was more speed and flexibility, with the occasional thought. Malik said that he liked letting his instincts tell him what to do. That was one thing both him and Malik agreed on.

Bakura was a little startled as he heard someone humming right next to him, and he saw the small male that he recalled as naming himself 'Yugi'. The boy looked over at him, large violet eyes shinning as he smiled gently. "Good morning! We're watching your two friends fight, they are both doing quite well!" He said, sounding like a little kid as he watched the two. Bakura turned back, and noticed that both of Malik's hands held a fireball in each as Marik's muscles tensed, getting ready to move.

He watched as Marik jumped over the first fireball that Malik threw, before sliding under the second one. What the more muscular man didn't expect, however, was the elbow that went flying towards his face. He had just enough time to spin out the way. He brought his leg in a sweeping motion, which knocked Malik off of his feet and caused the smaller blonde to fall to the ground. Conveniently, in Marik's lap.  
"I think we have a winner!" The blonde women, Mai, yelled with a big grin on her face. "You two were absolutely hot while fighting! I can tell we chose the right fighters! What do you think, Seto?" She asked, turning towards the brunette in question who just grunted.

"Hn, they were okay." He said. "Although, I'll be teaching Marik a little about planning while fighting. Something tells me that's his biggest weakness." Bakura saw Marik pout at the taller guy's words, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, do I have to fight?" Bakura asked, and he saw the brunette girl, Tea, shake her head.

"No, the two were actually fighting when we arrived. I think they were sparing." Bakura nodded at her words. The two, as weird as it seemed, has always had a habit of doing that.

"Anyways, we have decided to tell you guys something before we all start your training." Yugi said, and Bakura saw that Yugi looked a little worried. "It has came to out attention, that the Demi-God, who's name is Alistair, is now on his way here. Now, he won't just come and attack Earth. He'll be subtle about it. He'll take out the strongest fighters, we're trying to keep y'all a secret, before attacking the general public. It can take anywhere from a few months to a few years."

"Also," The small boy said, "we have decided to tell you how you can leave the island. While you were sleeping, each one of us gave you a small amount of our powers. Our powers will manifest inside you, growing stronger and stronger as you learn how to control it. The one ability we all have, is teleportation. All you have to do is think of a place, and you will arrive there. For a while, though, you guy's might have to hold hands or be around each other to teleport (is that how you spell it?), since that requires a lot of magic for now." Yugi said.

Bakura looked over as Seto sighed, and waved his hands before three balls of light appeared. "Also, we'll be giving you guy's your weapons. Learning how to use them are your jobs, but we can tell you how to make them appear. All you have to do is think of the weapon, and recite, "I call on my weapon". After awhile, you won't even have to recite that if your magic gets strong enough." Seto said, and the light suddenly dimmed down until they could see the weapons.

"For you, Marik, a weapon as much of a brute as you." Bakura's eyes widened at the large, golden, cross-blade, the enormous thing looking to be about half his size and all four points looking to be as deadly as himself. The weapon also had a few carvings on it, and some curious jewels that sparkled here and there. "This weapon was made out of the feathers of the Winged Dragon of Ra. No matter where it is thrown, it should always return back to you." All three fo their eyes widened at that. A weapon, made out of the feathers of one of their God's pets? The God's had three pets. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Next, Malik's," Seto said, and Bakura watched as one of the lights suddenly revealed a book. He grinned as he saw Malik pout, clearly expecting something a lot more dangerous, before Seto continued. "This is a Spell Book that Obelisk himself wrote. As the first Mage, every spell that he had made and has seen is in this book, and when he learns a new spell it automatically appears in the back of the book. And when you hold the book in your hand, it also doubles your magic energy."

Malik's face lost the pout, and now his mouth was wide open. A scenario, in which Marik couldn't help but comment, "close that before I decide to stick something in it". After closing his mouth, and Seto feeling the sudden need to clear his throat, the next light went down. Revealing Bakura's weapon...

Two blades that looked as red as dawn, and the handles looking a darker shade of red. It didn't take a genius to know which pet his blades were formed from. "These two blades can shrink or enlarge at anytime you chose. They can go from two daggers to two swords. However, this is the default setting."

Bakura felt like a kid during Christmas. He wanted nothing more then to play with his new 'toys' now.  
"Now, who's ready for some training?" Mai asked, a wide grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me awhile to get this out! This chapter just wouldn't come out like how I wanted it to!

Summery: Bakura's the Captain of a ship, a ship that crashes thanks to a storm. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a beautiful island with Marik and Malik, who are his best friends. When he meets Akefia on the island, will sparks begin to fly? When they learn that they are chosen to fight and defend not just their planet, but universe, how will the fair? And how about their new enemy's son? How does he fit into all this?

Pairings: Please vote for them! Here are the choices right now.

Akefia/Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik (2 Votes)

or

Akefia/Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou (No vote)

* * *

Bakura panted as him, Malik, and Marik all met on the beach. All of them were breathing roughly, their bodies begging them to sleep for the next several days. And Bakura thought about doing just that. Since they would no longer be on the island, the Gods had said that they would train them in their dreams. That their bodies would adjust to how hard they trained in their dreams and would grow stronger and stronger.

"So...this is goodbye for today?" Malik asked, and Bakura noticed a tone of sadness in his voice. Him and Marik had loved training with Mai and Yugi. The two had turned out to be a great combination together when they had their big group fight. Although, Seto had a tendency to just ignore the other two and fight by himself even in the group fighting. And of course, Bakura was who was voted to keep Seto in check.

_It's unfair for someone to be able to move that fast, _he thought to himself.

"Yes, it is," Tea said, and Bakura narrowed his eyes at her. She seemed almost relieved. "but don't worry, the others will still train you guys in your dreams." She said, and Bakura just wanted to lunge at her. Something told him that she wasn't really a fighter like the others, and he was pretty sure he could handle her. Besides, the girl looked like she weighed no more then ten pounds when she was soaking wet.

"Oh? And what will you be doing princess?" Marik asked sarcastically, and Bakura couldn't help but to chuckle and smirk as he saw Tea trying to glare at him. Which, in the process, she only made herself look stupid.

"I'll actually be monitoring Alistair's movements. And doing the other God's responsabilities. So perhaps you should show a little more respect." She growled back, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Tea!" Yugi gasped, and she reeled back. "How dare you talk to humans like that! How will they respect us if we don't respect and value them?" Tea had the decency to look abashed during the scolding, but Bakura knew she didn't mean it. That it was nothing but a ruse to make Yugi and the other Gods think that she was actually sorry for doing what she did. He would know, he's used that plenty of times.

"Anyways, after that dramatic moment," Seto said, interupting a possible fight and breaking the tension. "I think it's best you guys be on your way. Also, one last thing. We have rented you guys a place that has a great view as well as a great place for a battle if one breaks out on your place. And when you get there, there will be five credit cards with no limit. All of the fees will be paid by us, although other humans won't know that." Seto said, and Bakura's eyes widened.

"Wait...why five?" Malik asked, a confused look crossing his face. "I mean, I could understand four since there is four of us. But five?" He asked, and Mai chuckled.

"As shocking as this might sound, there's a fiveth member of your group. He is the mole, right now. He's giving us valuable information that could save this planet, as well as risking his own life. We plan on getting him back safe and sound...eventually. So when he comes, we want him to feel welcomed and respected for what he did." Mai said, and Bakura realized how much he had grown to respect these Gods. Well...all but one. Mai, Yugi, and Seto seem to actually care about them as people, while Tea didn't seem to give two shits about them. "Anyways, to get to your new house. All you have to do is think 'home' and think about teleporting there."

"Before we go...thanks," Marik said, and Bakura echoed his words. Both him and Malik were a little shocked. They had never heard Marik thank anyone for anything, and they were pretty sure the Gods haven't either judging by the look of shock on their own faces. "You guys, well most of you, have accepted and cared for us. Even if we didn't come from the best backgrounds. And well...thanks." He said, and Bakura and Malik both nodded. A blur tackled Marik, and they saw him grunt as Yugi hugged him around the waist.

"Be safe, my friends." They heard the young boy.

And with that, they returned home.

_**On the Mobile Home**_

Alistair was standing, looking out in space again. Only this time, his eyes held a emotion. Greed. Everyone in the room could practically see the greed in his eyes as he looked at Earth and it's surrounding planets. Sure, the other planets weren't very full of resources like Earth was. But Alistair didn't believe in wasting anything. He was sure they could find a reason to take these planets. Alistair smirked, turning away as he heard the same monster from yesterday rushing up to him.  
"Sir? I think we should send Ryou down on Earth." Alistair frowned as he noticed the tone the Monster, who they called Hai, used. Alistair looked the other over. He didn't see any injuries or anything abnormal...well, any more abnormal then usual. "Maybe it's best we take this to your office." He suggested, and Alistair nodded. People were starting to look, but a quick glare dispelled that. That didn't mean they weren't straining their ears to hear them. His sound proof office might help with that.  
"Follow me," he muttered, before turning around and starting to walk towards his office with a brisk pace. Something about Hai's tone didn't sit well with him, and he had a feeling it was a bad thing. As they walked, the two didn't say a word. And that was how Alistair knew this was big. If he couldn't answer his question even in seemingly privacy and wanted to be guaranteed that no one was listening in, it must be big.

As they entered his office, Alistair took a look around. It was as neat as ever. Probably because it was bare. Bookshelves held no books and dressers didn't hold anything valueable in them except some clothes. It was like the person occupying the room was a robot.

"Sir, the subject from the experiment you wanted me to do?" Hai started, and Alistair had to think for a moment before remembering and nodding.

"Well, sir you see. It got loose." Alistair's expression changed right away. His eyes held menace as his face, over all, seemed to darken.  
"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong." Alistair said after taking a few, unsuccessful, deep breaths. "I could have sworn you said that you said the experiment got loose."

"It did, sir. The scientist that were watching it was knocked out. We don't know how long it's been. But it still has to be on the ship, since none of our teleportation devices have recorded anyone besides Ryou using it." Hai said and Alistair calmed a little at that. It was okay, the subject was still on the ship... "I was just thinking, sir, that to avoid conflict I think that you should send Ryou to Earth to scout it."

Alistair considered this for a moment. There was much he could use Ryou for on the ship, however, all of that could fly out of the window if he met the subject. No, he needed to get Ryou off of the ship. And Earth would be a good place to use Ryou's skills.  
"Fine, we send him in a hour. Bring him to me." Hai nodded, before scampering off to do as Alistair said. Alistair sighed as he sat in a chair, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

**XXX**

Malik wouldn't lie, he was impressed.

The quartet's new 'home' turned out to be a beautiful mansion that was in the woods that was near a beach. It was close enough to the ocean for Bakura to be relaxed, yet also close enough for Malik to be able to enjoy some of the city life. The house on the outside was made of bricks that looked like where just assembled yesterday. Which, for all they knew, very well could have been. They are talking about Gods, after all. The inside was just as simple and beautiful. It opened into a Ball room, floors made of marble and a bright glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And to the right, there was a dinning room with a large, long table with a white dinning cloth placed over it. Connecting to the dinning room on the other side was a kitchen, which was stocked with many items and cook books for Malik to try out. On the right of the living room there was a library, filled of both non-fiction and fiction books. Just about any book they could imagine was in there, and all perfectly stacked. On the far wall of the Ballroom, there were twin staircases. The banisters were made out of what Malik guessed was mahogany, and the stairs a blood red. On the second floor there were many rooms. All of these rooms, however, had locks on them. There were five rooms and five studies, even though half the time only two of the rooms were being used since Bakura and Malik tended to migrate to Marik's room.

All in all, it was Malik's dream house. And all of them loved it. But tonight, they wanted to leave the house and go into town. Since they've gotten back three days ago, they had wanted nothing more then to go into town. Yet they have been so tired when they've woken up to do so. But tonight was different. For some reason, they all felt rested and relaxed. And they decided to go to a club in the town next to theirs to celebrate.

The club was only about half a hour away. It was the 'thing' of the town, being what brought in most of the tourist. As Bakura, Malik, and Marik all walked in, they could feel the music practically forcing their hearts to beat in rhythm with the music. The three all went off in different directions. Marik towards the bar, Malik towards the pool tables in the back, and Bakura and Akefia to the dance floor. Malik shook his head as he saw Bakura stalking the dance floor before he started dancing with a random person. Malik was sure that Bakura was looking for someone to take home tonight. Bakura didn't feel as close to Marik and Malik as they did each other, and they were okay with that. Malik knew that the chances of all three of them dating were low. Akefia was dancing to, although he didn't seem to really be into it with the person he was dancing with. Which, Malik was shocked to notice, was a male.

_Learn something new every day, _he thought to himself.

**XXX**

Ryou stood outside the club, a small frown on his face as he debated if he really wished to go into such a place. He had heard about these 'clubs' on Earth, and he really wanted to go into one. However, he doubted that scouting the club might be a big help to his father's mission. He shook his head, deciding to take the rest of the night off, and walked into the club.

Ryou, for once, didn't have his bow and arrows. No, he had a black t-shirt that contrasted greatly with his skin, and a pair of blue jeans. Making him look like a Earth person. Ryou wasn't born on Earth, far from it, at least that's what his father says. He's never really told him which planet exactly. Only that it was a universe far, far away from them that he hoped to capture sometime. When Ryou heard that, Ryou's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want his father to take over that world, for surely he'd change it. He didn't remember anything from that world, except that his father said that family and loyalty were the two biggest things there. And he'd like for them to stay the biggest things there.

Recently, Ryou hasn't felt as close to his father as he used to be. And it bothered him. His father was the one guy he was supposed to be able to go to for anything. Whether it was when he was confused about his sexuality to when he needed help training. Instead, he dreaded asking him for help with anything because he always made sure Ryou was perfect at whatever he needed help with before letting him do anything.

Ryou's eyes went large as he walked into the club, the music pounding and shaking as the bodies moved against each other almost sinfully. Ryou grinned as he saw that the mass amount of people rubbing on each other was guys. This was a place where he could be himself! He grinned as he decided to walk onto the dance floor, a wild grin on his face as he did so. As he started dancing, he soon had many guys all around him grinding against him. He grinned at the feeling, loving everything about the club so far. The people, the music, the care free atmosphere. He was exhilarating! Ryou grinned as he continued his dance, knowing that his father would be disappointed if he saw him. And that only made the experience that much better.

Ryou continued dancing for awhile, before deciding that he needed a drink. As he was moving off the dance floor, he saw two other guys doing the same. His eyes widened as he took in their appearance. The taller and more muscular one had tan skin and short silver hair just like his. He had on a blood red t-shirt with a red coat over it and a pair of tight jeans that left _little _to the imagination. His friend had longer silver hair, like his, only that it was not as tame as Ryou's. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of jeans that, also, left little for the imagination. Ryou really wanted to go over there to introduce himself, but he couldn't find the courage to. Human interaction wasn't really a big thing on a ship where most creatures on it only grunt, growl, or howl.

He sighed as he took a breath, deciding to go to the bathroom. As he walked into the lowly lit room with green walls, he couldn't help but find himself getting a little more relaxed. It was nice being around all those humans, but in a way unnerving. He didn't know what he'd do if one of them tried to talk to him. He didn't know much of their 'slang', and he only knew that word because of one of the few humans that they had on the ship.

"Well hello there," Ryou's head snapped up as he heard a voice, and he looked in the mirror of the sink that he was washing his hands in. His eyes landed on what was probably the most vile human being he had ever seen. Teeth yellowing and way disproportionate and starting to bald. His clothes were dirty with multiple stains and looked like they were about five sizes to tight for him. And not in the good way. "Why don't you and your pretty little body come over here...I got money." Ryou's eyes widened at the guy's words, and he huffed before turning around.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what I have done to give you the impression that I'm a lowly whore. But I guarantee you that I am no such thing." He said with a glare before going to open the door. Right before he could touch the door knob though, he found a hand wrapping itself around his own. "I suggest that you-"  
"Shut up, little boy!" He growled before pulling Ryou towards him. Acting fast, Ryou found himself bending his upper body backwards so he went under the guy's arms, which also freed the hand that the guy was holding. He heard the man growl, and he narrowed his eyes as the other guy turned towards him. "OH, so you like to play rough? That's okay with me!" He said with a smirk. He went to lunge at Ryou, and Ryou's muscles tensed, right as a hand came out of the shadows and hit the guy's head with the strength and speed of the Mobile Home. Ryou's eyes widened as he watched as the vile man fell to the ground, unconscious, as the more taller silver haired guy he was eyeing up earlier came into view.

"Well hello there," he purred, and Ryou blushed. For some reason, he felt like this guy was different then the man that had tried to attack him. And he liked to say he was a good at judging people.

"H-hello there," He stammered for the first time that he could remember. "How are you?" He asked as he backed up a little as he noticed how close the other was. His eyes tracked the other guy's movements as for every step that he took backwards, he took one forward.

"I'm doing good, perfect now that I-"

"Akefia! There you are!" Ryou jumped as the taller man was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open, and his other silver haired friend running in the bathroom. "Dude, you have got to see Marik right now! He's so hammered! Oh, who's this?" Ryou's eyes widened as he noticed the smaller of the two's voice drop, his eyes immediately roaming over Ryou's body causing him to flush more.

"I-I'm Ryou. And yourself?" He asked, and he learned that the other guy's name was Bakura. He gulped as he realized how close the other two were, now that Bakura had slammed the door open and blocked his path with his own body. Leaving Ryou trapped in the middle of the two beautiful God like humans.

"So, Ryou, what would you say to coming back with us to our house?" He heard Akefia asked, and Ryou gulped.

"Sure, no problem." He said with a grin, and he saw both of the silver haired guy's share a strange look before grinning at him. He let out a yelp as he found Akefia picking him up, before something weird happened. A bright light surrounded them, and when it dimmed they were in front of a mansion.

_What the fuck?_


End file.
